legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Swashbuckler
|A1Icon=swashbuckler1.png |A1Title = Dazzling Strike |A1Description = You attack your enemies with a dazzling combo of fencing moves. |A2Icon = swashbuckler2.png |A2Title = Dazzling Swing |A2Description = You swing a rope in an acrobatic display of agility and flair! |Skills = }} The Swashbuckler is the representative NPC of the Pirate World and a minifigure from Series 12. He first appears at the end of the tutorial level and can later be found in Pirate Town on the Isle of Yarr. Biography The Swashbuckler dreams of adding his own legend to those of the Forestman and other famous heroes. He’s practiced with his sword, learned all about sailing ships and riding horses, and read lots and lots of romantic poetry…and now he’s finally ready to show the world what a dashing and daring hero he can be! He’s not quite perfect at it yet, though. He’s got the right wardrobe, and he definitely has the shiny teeth and charming laugh down pat, but the brim of his big floppy hat keeps falling in front of his eyes, and his puffy shirt always gets snagged on things at just the wrong moment. Still, if he keeps it up, one day the Swashbuckler is sure to succeed in becoming the true hero he’s always longed to be! Storyline Role Pirate World When the player is thrown intto the Jail, he meets Swashbuckler who has also been thrown in for asking about Captain Dreadleg. He will tell the player to smash the walls so they can break out. After escaping they start to make a crew to stop dreadleg, composed of the Island Warrior, the Revolutionary Soldier and the Pizza Delivery Man (who Swashbuckler has a debt with them) and sneak in the jacket's fort where they find that Captain Dreadleg is turning the jackets into pirates for his ghost army. After fighting Dreadleg they go to pirate town to call a pirate council on The Pegleg Mermaid Tavern. Since Swashbuckler is no longer a pirate captain the crew must pass the Pirate Trials. After successfully passing the trials they convince the pirates to go to volcano island to stop Captain Dreadleg. On Volcano Island Swashbuckler and the rest of the crew fight their way to Dreadleg's lair passing the volcano. After defeating him, Dreadleg confess that he wanted to return to being human, so they use the crystal compass to turn him back to normal. After Dreadleg is turned back into Smith, Swashbuckler comments that every good adventure ends with a bit of treasure, just before the wizard appeares saying that the kingdom is in danger. Availability The Swashbuckler is unlocked during the story in the Pirate World. The player will unlock him in Isle of Yarr. The Swashbuckler is available by Series 12 codes, which can be found in Series 12 blind bags in real life. Trivia *Although the physical minifigure includes a gold sword, his in-game counterpart has a silver sword. *In early closed beta, his role was filled by the Sea Captain. Upgrades Gallery swashbuckler.png|Swashbuckler in-game fr:Le Mousquetaire